Halloween Metas
by Crazedtroll
Summary: An AU of my AU series Meta-Tests. What Halloween might have been like for the team if things hadn't gone pear-shaped in True Colours


_**This is an AU of my AU series Meta-Tests. This is how the Team's Halloween could have gone if things hadn't gone so pear-shaped in True Colours. Enjoy! Comments welcomed. Not my characters and I make no monies! - CT**_

Joe ran through the halls of STAR labs on his way to the cortex. He had to admit he was excited. Really, he couldn't say for sure why, but he just knew he couldn't wait to tell the others. He burst into the cortex interrupting Cisco and Harrison discussing some crazy science thing. Caitlin looked up with an arched eyebrow from her computer. Even Barry looked a little shocked to see his foster father rushing into the room so fast. Unfortunately, because he'd been running, Joe was out of breath so he had to pause before he could dispense the good news.

"Joe, is everything alright?" Harrison asked, steering his chair over to his best friend. Since the opening and closing of the singularity, two timelines had merged. The one the team remembered and the one Dr. Harrison Wells remembered. It had taken them a while to accept each other and figure out what had happened. The team all remembered the original timeline with Eobard. They thought it was because they had been present when the singularity first opened but now they thought it might have to do with the amount of time someone had been exposed to Eobard.

"Yeah," Joe managed before sucking in a breath of air.

"You should take it easier," Harrison nagged. "You're still recovering from being shot." He was right of course. Not that Joe would admit it. Several weeks ago Joe had been shot while trying to protect a baby Harrison had been fostering. Everything had turned out okay, but Joe's chest still ached at times.

"Sorry, got excited," Joe said. "What are you all doing for Halloween?"

"Dressing up as the Flash and saving the day," Barry guessed.

"Helping him," Caitlin said motioning at Barry.

"I too was planning to be here to help Mr. Allen," Harrison added.

"Ditto," Cisco agreed.

"Well you all need to change your plans. I got us all tickets to the Central City Halloween Bash," Joe informed them, holding up the tickets in question.

"No way!" Cisco snatched his ticket from Joe's hand, rapidly scanning it for authenticity. "This is the biggest Halloween bash in the city! Everyone who is anyone will be there!"

"Yep," Joe smiled widely. "So you all need to get costumes together."

Harrison cleared his throat and started to steer his wheelchair out of the room, speaking as he did, "No, thank you." He vanished through the exit and left the group looking confused.

"I missed something," Joe said. He'd come to know Harrison very well but he had no idea what his best friend might have against Halloween.

"Man, don't look at me. I have no idea why Harrison wouldn't want to go," Cisco supplied. "I have the perfect costume for this."

"I'll go talk to him," Caitlin offered, slipping away as the others watched her go. Her heels clicked on the floor as she followed after her boss, the sound of his chair still faintly audible. "Harrison," she called as she got closer.

"You want to know why I don't want to go," Harrison said softly as Caitlin approached him. He was sitting at the entrance, gazing out into the autumn evening.

"Yes," Caitlin said. "I think it would be good if we all got out and had some time to enjoy ourselves. We've been working pretty hard lately."

"I… haven't celebrated Halloween in a while," Harrison supplied after a moment of struggling to find the right words. He sounded almost pained.

Caitlin didn't have to think too hard to come up with an answer. "Tess?" Sighing, he pulled his glasses off and gazed at nothing in particular.

"We always matched," Harrison replied. "Our costumes always went together. Bonnie and Clyde, Han Solo and Leia, Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion." Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he looked away, not wanting Caitlin to see how much it was hurting him.

"I bet you were a great Cowardly Lion," Caitlin hazarded. Wiping the tears away, Harrison arched an eyebrow at her.

"Who said I was the Cowardly Lion!" A smile tugged at his lips and his eyes twinkled a little. Stepping forwards, Caitlin knelt so that they were on the same eye level, taking his left hand in hers.

"I bet you looked great in Dorothy's dress," she said seriously. "Come with us tomorrow. I think it's time you start making some new Halloween memories." Their gazes locked and held and she could see the battle his emotions were waging with each other.

"Caitlin, I have nothing to wear." She wasn't certain how he managed to say it with a straight face, but he did. "What would I go as? Lieutenant Dan?" He made a face. "Ranger Smith?"

"Come back to the cortex and agree to go, and I'm certain Cisco and I can think of something," she assured him. His gaze dropped to their hands and he seemed to take a long moment to consider everything. "I'll give you some time to think about it." Patting his hand, Caitlin stood and headed back to the cortex.

"Well?" Joe asked as Caitlin returned.

"Tess," Caitlin answered softly. Nodding sagely, Joe sighed. "Plus, he's a little depressed about the wheelchair and costume possibilities. I told him I thought Cisco and I could come up with something."

"Oh man, are you kidding me," Cisco purred. "There is so much I could do with that wheelchair." Rubbing his hands together he smiled a little evilly. "I wonder if he still has all the black clothes that Eobard had."

"I might have a black item or two," Harrison agreed from the doorway. Cisco jumped in surprise.

"That's it, I'm installing a bell or something on that thing!" The young engineer glowered, hating that his boss could still sneak up on him. It made Harrison smile.

"Apologies. I'll go tomorrow, but I honestly have no idea what to wear for a costume." The smile on his face was both sad and happy.

"Look, just let me borrow your wheelchair for tonight and come to work wearing all black," Cisco instructed. "A black dress shirt would be good, but don't worry too much if you can't manage that."

"Alright. I have my exercise chair in my van. I'll transfer into it before I leave. Just promise me my chair will still be usable after Halloween." There was a hint of worry in Harrison's voice, rightfully so given Cisco's tendency to go overboard on occasion.

"Promise," Cisco agreed.

"I'd ask what I'm dressing as, but I don't think I want to know."

"You'll love it," Cisco assured him.

"Good. Then it's agreed. Iris and I will meet you all here," Joe declared, waving the tickets and snatching the one back from Cisco. "I have to get back to work!" Grinning widely, Joe left the cortex at a significantly more sedate speed than when he'd arrived.

"I have to get to work too," Cisco declared, headed towards his workshop. An amused smile from Harrison followed him out.

"Harrison, do you mind if I head out early? I'd like to make sure I have everything for my costume," Caitlin requested.

"Have a good night Caitlin," Harrison told her. "And, thank you for the pep talk."

"Anytime." Smiling, Caitlin stood and leaned down to give him a gentle hug before heading out to tend to Halloween business.

 **The Night Before Halloween - STAR Labs**

Harrison sat alone in the lab, gazing down at the particle accelerator ring. He'd arrived before everyone else and felt a need to seek a place for himself. Usually he'd head to his office, but right now he wasn't sure if that was the best place for him. Actually, he didn't know if there was anywhere he'd feel right at the moment. Halloween had always been special to him and Tess. They'd take such great pleasure and pride choosing their costumes. When Tess and their foster son had died, Harrison hadn't felt like dressing up for Halloween. He didn't mind that his employees did, but he just couldn't bring himself to come up with solo outfits. It was too painful. His brain still always thought up couple costumes first.

"Harrison," Cisco called out, approaching his boss. He'd gone looking when Harrison had been ten minutes late. Usually the older man was early. "You okay?"

"Probably not," Harrison answered honestly. "But I'm willing to try to have fun tonight. What horrors have you inflicted upon my wheelchair?" He turned his exercise chair easily. While it was manual, he was comfortable using it for short periods, a day or two at most really. After a couple of days his shoulder would tighten up and become too painful to move.

"Nothing too horrible I don't think," Cisco said. He looked Harrison up and down, pleased to see that his boss had dressed in a loose fitting black dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. "I brought a different shirt. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Please, lead the way." With a wave of his hand, Harrison motioned for Cisco to go ahead.

"Want some help on the ramps?"Cisco asked as he started walking, Harrison easily pushing his wheelchair at the same pace.

"No, thank you. I appreciate the offer." Harrison smiled up at his young friend. "I also appreciate you helping me with my costume."

"Seriously Harrison, there is so much you can do with that wheelchair," Cisco lectured. He slowed his pace a little as they went up the ramps and Harrison had to work harder.

"Perhaps I don't see it the same way as you," Harrison supplied.

"Maybe," Cisco agreed. "Don't worry, I'll get you to start seeing it my way someday!" They arrived at the cortex and Cisco went to the desk. "Here, try this." He handed Harrison a black shirt. Frowning, Harrison held up the loose flowing shirt. It looked like it belonged in the 19th century or earlier. With a shrug, he dropped it in his lap and started undoing the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Where's my wheelchair?" Harrison demanded as he worked. Leaning forwards he pulled off the dress shirt, setting it onto the table. Holding the shirt Cisco had given him up, he frowned as he realized it had a plunging neckline. He'd have to pull off his skivvy or else it would be visible under the new shirt. Sighing, he dropped the shirt back into his lap and started pulling his skivvy off.

"Cisco do you have-" Caitlin cut herself off as she realized she'd walked in on her topless boss. Glancing over his shoulder at her, Harrison finished pulling the skivvy off and then turned his chair so he could face her.

"Caitlin, you look amazing," he declared, not bothered by being seen topless. The only thing he was self-conscious about was the scars all over his back.

"Thank you Harrison. What are you supposed to be exactly?" Caitlin was trying hard not stare. She knew the older man was in excellent health, but sometimes it was easy to forget.

"I have no idea. Cisco hasn't told me yet." While he spoke Harrison started pulling the new shirt on, pausing to frown at the way it fit him. "Something period I think."

"Okay Harrison, your chair is done, but I think we should get the rest of your costume on first," Cisco was saying as he returned carrying a rapier, bull whip, black hat, and a few other black items. "Looking good Caitlin. Eowyn?"

"Oh, yes," Caitlin blushed a little under the gazes of the two men.

"I love it," Harrison supplied. "And you Cisco? What will be your costume?"

"I'll get into in a moment. First we have to get you taken care of," Cisco declared. "So, shirt on? Good. Now we just need to put the mask and mustache on you." He deposited everything he was carrying on the table and Caitlin came over to look.

"Mustache?" Harrison arched a worried eyebrow. What had had he gotten himself into?

"Is Harrison going to be Zorro?" Caitlin asked excitedly.

"Aw, you ruined it," Cisco complained. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"It's alright Cisco. We can still surprise Barry, Iris, and Joe," Harrison soothed. "So, Zorro? What about my chair?"

"Hang on, I forgot the boots." With a snap of his fingers, Cisco dashed back to his workshop, leaving Caitlin and Harrison alone together.

"I think you'll look great," Caitlin decided. "Here, I'll help you with the mustache." Pulling a chair over, she sat in front of him and started applying the artificial mustache Cisco had brought. "I think you'll make a very dashing Zorro."

"Next time, I prefer to grow my mustaches rather than paste them on," Harrison grumbled before falling silent so she could work.

"Boots," Cisco declared, returning. "Oh, good, you're putting the mustache on. Okay, Dr. Wells, I've modified your chair but everything can be removed and put back to normal easily. Are you ready?"

Trying not to disrupt Caitlin's task of applying the mustache, Harrison managed a muffled "Yes." Smiling excitedly, Cisco dashed into the side room and came out riding the wheelchair. Caitlin paused what she was doing to look up allowing Harrison to smile in amusement.

Cisco had clearly gone all out. He'd added to the front of the wheelchair so that there was now a black horse's head jutting out. "I give you, Toronado," Cisco declared proudly. With some caution he climbed out of the chair. "You might need help getting into it, but I didn't think that would be a huge issue tonight."

"Provided I don't have to use the toilet," Harrison mused.

"Oh, getting out of it is easy," Cisco assured him. "But you're right, I didn't consider toilet issue." The younger man's face fell.

"I'll just go before we leave," Harrison assured him, not wanting to dampen Cisco's mood.

"Alright, hold still, I'm almost done here." With a smile, Caitlin returned to applying the fake mustache. "This is a really good quality. How long have you been planning on dressing Harrison up as Zorro?"

"Thought of it last year," Cisco admitted. "Okay, can you help him finish the rest while I go get dressed?"

"Go," Caitlin ordered, amusement painting her face. While Cisco scampered off, Caitlin leaned back, examining her work with a critical eye. "I think that's done." Nodding, Harrison fought the urge to reach up and touch the makeup. "Now, boots. I'm going to help so this can go faster."

Knowing it was pointless to argue with Caitlin, Harrison simply nodded. She handed him the boots and pulled off his shoes. Watching her, he had to smile at how gently she handled his paralyzed limbs. In all honesty, she was more careful than he usually was. With his shoes off, Caitlin then took one boot and started working it over the foot. "Might be hard to get them on with me sitting," Harrison observed as she struggled to get the tall boots all the way up.

"Lock your wheels," Caitlin ordered. She waited until he'd followed her command and then she got a bit more physical, pressing down on his knee so that she could artificially create the pressure he couldn't exert. "I hope I'm not hurting you."

"We'll find out when they come off," Harrison mused. "I think you've got that one." With a grunt, Caitlin grabbed the other boot and helped him get it on as well.

"Okay, now the mask and bandanna and finally the hat," Caitlin said, looking over everything Cisco had collected and brought with him. "Do you want to wear the waist sash?"

"Might as well, since Cisco has clearly worked so hard on this costume," Harrison observed. A few minutes later and he was all decked out. The headgear felt odd, but he figured he'd get used to it as the night wore on. That just left getting into his wheelchair, or Toronado as Cisco had called it.

"Need any help?" Caitlin asked, watching her boss study the wheelchair horse.

"I think I can do it," Harrison mused. "I hope I can do it. Actually, I'll wait until everyone else is here and we're getting ready to go. I'd rather use the bathroom just before hand. Just in case." He managed a half-smile and Caitlin could tell his memories of Halloweens with Tess were stirring.

"Alright, looking good," Cisco said, proudly striding into the cortex. He was decked out in very accurate and authentic looking Ghostbusters gear.

"Why do I have a sinking feeling that proton pack is fully functional?" Harrison asked with trepidation.

"Do you like it?" Cisco spun. "Man, I've been working on this beauty for a while now."

"Hey, who's ready for a party?" Joe called out as he entered the cortex. "Nice costumes." Smiling, he looked from Caitlin, to Cisco, and finally Harrison. "Lord of the Rings horse chick, Ghostbuster, and … Zorro?" He didn't seem certain of Harrison's outfit.

"Eowyn," Harrison corrected. "Caitlin is Eowyn. Am I correct in thinking that you are Obi-wan Kenobi?"

"Yep," Joe said, pulling his robe aside to reveal the lightsaber handle hanging from his belt.

"Nice," Cisco cheered. "Where are Barry and Iris?"

"Come on Marty, we're going to be late!" Iris's shout carried down the hall into the cortex. The four already there turned their attention to the doorway, watching as Iris entered dressed as Doctor Emmett Brown followed by Barry dressed as Marty McFly.

"Cool," Cisco mused, a smile filling his face.

"Alright, looks like we're all ready to go. Harrison, you ready to switch into your wheelchair?" Joe paused to examine the horse wheelchair.

"Let me just go to the restroom," Harrison said. Pushing the wheels of his chair, he headed towards the bathroom. "You can all go ahead. I can catch up," he called over his shoulder. The group exchanged looks.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and help Harrison if he needs it," Joe ordered. "He's not going to want an audience if he needs help." Nodding, the rest of the group trooped out of the cortex, heading towards the garage.

When Harrison returned he wasn't surprised to see Joe waiting for him. "You didn't have to wait for me, Joe."

"Yes I did. I know you Harrison." The two men shared a smile and Harrison moved to the electric wheelchair. He took a moment to study it before gently moving one of the arms so that he could transfer into it from his manual wheelchair. He managed to get on one side of the wheelchair, the horse's head making it difficult to get his legs onto the retainer.

"Here, I'll get that leg," Joe offered, moving around to help lift Harrison's left leg over the horse's head. "There. Good?"

"Yes. Thank you." Harrison managed a smile and together the two men went to join the group.

 **Party Central**

The entire building was decked out for Halloween. The group looked around taking everything in and trying to decide where they wanted to go. The excitement practically permeated off of Cisco and even Harrison seemed to be a little excited. As they headed a bit deeper into the building, a female viking waved a battle ax in their direction, weaving through the crowd to get to them.

"Harrison!"

"Judy!" Harrison beamed at the viking, finally recognizing her as Judy Carters. A meta with a unique ability that had resulted in an infant in need of a second DNA source. When the baby was kidnapped Harrison and Joe found him and the infant used Harrison's DNA for his second source. It resulted in the baby basically being Harrison's son.

"Harrison! Joe! You two look great!" Grinning under her helmet, Judy leaned down and hugged Harrison and then stood to hug Joe.

"Where's Rupert?" Harrison looked around for his "son."

"Babysitter," Judy replied.

"I'm going to go hit the buffet," Cisco declared. "Come on Eowyn." Grabbing Caitlin's hand, the young engineer dragged his coworker off with him.

"Harrison, you should come trick-or-treating with Rupert tomorrow," Judy offered.

"Oh, is that a thing now?" Harrison frowned, his facial expressions harder to read with half his face hidden by the mask.

"Take your son trick-or-treating," Joe ordered. "Or I'll take both of you trick-or-treating." He gave Harrison an intense look. "I'm going to get a drink." Smiling at his friends, the detective vanished into the crowd.

"Harrison, you'd better listen to him," Barry lectured. "I know that look. Trust me, you do not want Joe to take you and Rupert trick-or-treating. Right Iris?" Barry turned to where Iris had been standing, but the young reporter had apparently spotted someone she knew and been swallowed by the crowd.

"It would be my pleasure to take Rupert trick-or-treating," Harrison said carefully.

"I have to get back to my date." Smiling at him, Judy turned away, leaving Harrison and Barry.

"Mr. Allen," Harrison began. "Please, don't leave me here alone."

"Make you a deal," Barry began. "I'll stay with you, if you stay with me."

"Agreed." Slowly, the two started working their way deeper into the party. They hadn't made it very far when all the lights shut off, sending the entire building into darkness. Everything seemed to stop, including Harrison's wheelchair.

"Harrison," Barry began. People were starting to mutter and even shout. "What's going on?"

"I'd say we got hit with an electromagnetic pulse," Harrison hazarded. He was about to say more when gunfire tore through the darkness, eliciting more screams, and something heavy leaned against his wheelchair. "Barry?" Reaching out in the darkness, Harrison grabbed the body that was slowly slumping to the floor. Shoving the horse head out of his way, Harrison struggled to go with Barry as he dropped to the floor.

"I need some help over here!" Harrison cried out, but Barry wasn't the only person injured as other screams joined the scientist's and moans filled the room.

Blinding white lights went on and for a moment, it was as bad as the darkness. Blinking rapidly, Harrison focused on the young man on the floor. It was bad. Barry had been caught off guard and the bullets had torn through his chest, and even his legs. How Harrison had managed to avoid getting hit was a mystery to the scientist. Scrambling, Harrison pulled off the waist sash he'd been wearing and covered the worst of Barry's injuries.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice boomed out over the group. "I thank you in advance for your attention and obedience." A few feet away from Harrison, somebody stepped out of the darkness and into the light. "If you don't obey, my men will kill you." A swarm of men with guns rushed into the crowd, pushing and shoving people in different directions. They were clearly singling people out, and one man grabbed Harrison and dragged him away from Barry.

"Barry!" Harrison cried out, trying to get back. "Please, he's been shot, he's dying!"

"Shut up, or you'll join him," came the dull response. Terrified for his friend, Harrison fell silent, focusing on his thoughts. Thanks to the presence of Judy, he hoped he could use their shared telepathic link with Rupert to get her a message. He shut his eyes, focusing on Barry's injuries and Judy. As he was thrown to the floor, landing painfully on his elbows, a feeling of understanding came back to him over the link. He could only hope that Judy would be able to get to Barry or get one of the other members of Team Flash to the speedster.

 **Joe**

Joe watched them drag Harrison off. He'd been worried when he'd seen his friend's empty wheelchair. The worry grew into fear when Joe realized that Harrison was on the floor kneeling next to Barry. As the kidnappers worked through the crowd, Joe tried to work his way over to Barry. It wasn't difficult as the people being left behind were getting broken into four groups, divided down the middles of the dance room, like a cross. Joe made sure he was on the same side as Barry.

"Somebody get this out of the way," one of the kidnappers ordered as he walked past Barry.

"Please, he's my son," Joe said, rushing forwards. "I'll take care of him." The kidnapper who had shouted about Barry gave Joe a looked, shrugged, and went back to terrorizing the rest of the group. As Joe rushed over to Barry, someone else joined him.

"Joe, how many did you count?" Cpt. David Singh asked as he fell into step with Joe.

"I don't know. Too many," Joe said.

"Is that Allen?" Singh's eyes widened as he realized where Joe was headed. Dr. Caitlin Snow was already kneeling next to the CSI.

"Caitlin, is he okay?" Joe asked as he dropped down next to her. "I saw Harrison trying to treat him before they dragged him off."

"Harrison got the wounds covered. The sooner we can get him to STAR labs the better," Caitlin reported, not realizing that Singh was with Joe.

"You mean a hospital," Singh countered, staring in horror at the blood covering Barry's chest.

"No, STAR labs," Cisco said, joining the group with Judy in tow.

"Why would we take him to your lab?" Singh demanded.

"Because our equipment is shielded," Cisco declared. "Which means while all the hospitals are struggling to get functional, our lab and equipment are fully operational."

"Oh, right." Singh nodded. "Joe, I'm going to check in with everyone else. Let me know if Allen's condition changes. I'm going to see if I can figure out why they took the hostages they did, who they are, and what they want."

"Right," Joe nodded as Singh walked away. He looked from face to face and realized one was missing. "Where's Iris?"

"I think she was on the other side of the room when they split us up," Cisco said, looking around.

"Cisco," Judy said, stepping closer to the engineer. "Harrison is sending your face over and over."

"Okay," Cisco looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"I think he wants you to be ready for a signal or something. I'm not sure. We don't usually communicate this way. Usually it's Rupert sending us signals." Judy sighed in frustration.

"Well, just let me know if you figure any of it out," Cisco said, worried that he knew what Harrison was thinking. He only hoped he could come through for the older man.

 **Hostages**

The man dragged Harrison roughly into the room with several other kidnappers herding people ahead of them. All the scientist could do was hang on to the man's hands and arms. When the hostages were in the center of the room, the man threw Harrison to the floor and stalked away. Somebody knocked into Harrison, sending his hat to the floor. Afraid to try to pick it up, Harrison instead opted to try to tuck up as tight as he could. With some difficulty he managed to get his legs bent and closer to his body, but people were still shuffling around him, some crying, some glowering down at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for interrupting your party. You'll be returned to your festivities just as soon as our demands are met," a short round man declared, stepping forwards as lights were turned on, covering the group of hostages in a circle of light. "Now, all electronics, watches, and valuables out and handed over!"

One of the kidnappers stopped at Harrison's feet, glowering down at the man. "On your feet," the criminal ordered.

"I can't," Harrison answered.

"I said, get up!" Reaching down, the man grabbed Harrison by his shirt front and yanked him to his feet. As soon as he let go, the scientist collapsed to the floor. "Get the hell up!" Angered, the man pulled a gun and pointed it at Harrison's head

"Go ahead and shoot me, but it won't get me on my feet," Harrison said calmly.

"What's going on here?" The leader worked his way through the group.

"Man in black here won't stand up," the lackey answered, gun still leveled at Harrison's head.

"I see. Tell me sir, why won't you get up? Do you think it fair that you sit while all the other people here stand?"

"It isn't so much that I won't get up; it's that I can't get up," Harrison tried to explain patiently. The leader stepped forwards, and electricity sparked from his hands. His eyes widening, Harrison tried to scoot back, away from the man.

"Stand up," the leader ordered. The electricity danced between his fingertips and Harrison couldn't tear his eyes from it.

"I can't," Harrison started again. "I'm para-" He didn't get to finish the sentence. Swooping forwards and down, the man grabbed the scientist with those electrified hands.

Screams pierced through the entire building. Looking up from checking on other hostages, Joe glanced in the direction he thought the screams were coming from. Standing, he started moving towards them, but they died off after a moment, leaving the hostages in the main portion of the building to look at each other in horror and fear.

Back with the singled out hostages, Harrison was whimpering on the floor. The screams had been forced out of him by the searing pain wrought by the head kidnapper's electric hands. Struggling for air, Harrison tried to drag himself away. He was in too much pain to speak and everything was a blur as he struggled to focus on anything else. As he tried to escape, the short round man followed, the electricity sparking again.

"I can't," Harrison tried to whisper out.

"I will show you all what will happen if you disobey me," the leader declared, stalking Harrison.

Before he could reach out and grab Harrison again, someone stepped forwards. "Stop it," the woman dressed as a fairy queen ordered. It was enough to pause the man stalking Harrison. "No matter how much you torture him, he won't be able to get up." Kneeling, the woman pulled off Harrison's mask and bandanna. "He can't walk. He's paraplegic."

"Chrissy," Harrison whispered, recognizing his once best friend's voice. He could have cried tears of joy, but also fear. Chrissy was putting herself in the way to help him.

"How do you know?" The leader asked.

"I know him," Dr. Tina McGee declared. "Right now his wheelchair is in the other room done up to look like a horse."

"Yeah? So what, that means you can't feel your legs?" The leader was studying Harrison with dark beady eyes.

"From about T11 down," Harrison clarified. His voice was still unsteady and raw from the screaming and pain.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what that means. Guess I'll just have to check." In one fluid motion, the short man had pulled a pocket knife and stabbed it into Harrison's left thigh. Throughout the crowd, people cried out and flinched away. Harrison sat staring up into the face of the kidnapper, no emotion readable on his face. There was a squelch as the leader pulled the knife out and stood. "Guess that answers that question. You're lucky you were right. Next time I won't be so forgiving should you decide to stand up to me again." He leered at Tina and then headed back up to the center of the room. "Back to business! Valuables please!"

As the kidnappers went back to business, Tina knelt next to her once friend. "Harrison, are you alright?"

"I have a stab wound to my upper thigh, Barry is in the other room possibly bleeding to death, and I can't do a damn thing about it," Harrison answered. Sighing, he nodded at his former friend. "Thank you Chrissy. You may have just saved my life."

"Probably more like prolonged it," Tina said, examining the wound to Harrison's leg. "Your legs are very muscular," she observed.

"Electrical stimulation for an hour every day. Enough to pedal an exercise bike," Harrison answered easily.

"I'm sorry about Mr. Allen," Tina said. Taking the bandanna she'd pulled off of Harrison's head, she started binding the bleeding wound on his leg. "You're lucky you can't feel this. I'd imagine it wouldn't feel nice. You'll need stitches, but I don't think he did much damage."

"Thank you, Chrissy. I really appreciate it. Though, next time, I'd rather you didn't risk your life." His eyes were intense, serious. Tina studied him for a moment before she answered. She saw the man she'd once known, not the man she'd come to hate.

"Yes, well, I do expect you to help ensure we all live through this and get to safety," she answered haughtily. Looking down, Harrison tried to hide his smile, but Tina still saw it. "Let me see the burn on your chest." She'd finished binding his knife wound and without waiting for his response she reached out and pulled the shirt down and away so she could see the electrical burns. "These might scar. Perhaps not if you get them treated and keep them clean enough."

"Scars are the least of my concerns," Harrison said, letting out a long sigh. One of the kidnappers stopped before them, a bag in his hand. Sighing, Harrison pulled off his watch and dropped it into the bag.

"Wallet, phone, anything else," the man demanded.

"Both in my wheelchair," Harrison replied calmly. "Hard to get into trouser pockets when you're sitting." He studied the man intently, looking for anything he could use to his advantage or get to Joe and the others.

"Fine," the man grunted out. "You lady?" Rolling her eyes and sighing, Tina dropped her purse into the bag. Glowering at them both, the man moved on, working his way through the crowd. As the man lumbered away, somebody sat down next to Harrison and Tina.

"What do you suppose they want?" Glancing over, Tina was surprised to see that it was the mayor who had sat down next to them.

"Money? Power? What does any lunatic who takes the most affluent people of a city hostage?" Harrison answered with a shrug, apparently not caring, or perhaps not realizing who he was talking with.

"The Flash will save us though, right?" The mayor didn't look too certain of his own words.

"I don't think we can just twiddle our thumbs and hope the Flash will arrive in time," Harrison answered, wondering if Barry was okay. Squinting at the men working their way through the crowd, he tapped Tina on the shoulder. "Hey Chrissy, are they all wearing those headsets?"

Glowering at Harrison, she really did hate that nickname, Tina sighed and looked to their kidnappers. Every single one of them wore some sort of headset. It made sense. They needed to be able to communicate with each other. "Yes," she said curtly.

"Yeah, I thought so." Closing his eyes, Harrison tried to focus.

"Are you trying to go to sleep?" The mayor seemed upset at the possibility that Harrison would be so casual in a time of crisis.

"I'm thinking. Please shut up." Not opening his eyes, Harrison still somehow managed to glower at the man. "Those radios could be a weakness we could exploit." Trying to shut everything else out, Harrison focused and hoped he could get his message across.

In the other room, Judy shifted closer to Cisco. "Cisco," she spoke softly so their kidnappers wouldn't be angry. Like the other hostages, they'd been forced to deposit everything into bags as some of the kidnappers waded through the group.

"Yeah?" Cisco looked up from Barry. The speedster was healing, but still struggling. Caitlin and Cisco had remained with him the entire time. If they did manage to get free, they needed to get Barry out of there and to STAR labs as quickly as possible.

"Harrison is thinking about the kidnapper's ears," Judy said, sounding a little incredulous at the message she was receiving.

"Their ears?" Frowning, Cisco looked to the kidnappers closer to them and cocked his head as he thought. "Huh. They're all wearing headsets." That might be useful." Pursing his lips, Cisco started to nod.

"Now he's thinking about a rabbit hole?" Judy looked completely baffled.

"Maybe a bolt hole?" Caitlin suggested.

"An escape route," Cisco said. "If he can make a diversion, we'll need some way to get away. I think I understand what he wants. I just hope I can do what he wants me to do."

"I think he wants you to wait for a signal." Judy was still frowning, though she'd closed her eyes as she tried to focus on sending the message.

"Alright. Let him know we understand," Cisco said with a nod.

In the other room, Harrison sagged a little as he got the message back. They understood. Now he just needed to get Cisco a diversion. "What are you doing?" Tina asked as she shifted closer. She spoke softly so that the mayor wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Communicating with Judy," Harrison said softly.

"I thought that was impossible," Tina whispered. She knew her employee was a meta and that both Judy and Harrison were telepathically linked with Rupert. She didn't know they could use the infant as a go-between.

"Incredibly difficult and exhausting," Harrison answered. He seemed to sag some more and ended up leaning against Tina. She tensed at the contact and he tried to right himself quickly. "Sorry," he apologized. "We need a diversion."

"What would you suggest? A strip tease?" Tina didn't know why she said it. The look Harrison gave her was very much a Harrison of 15 years ago look. One she'd never completely known how to take. It was almost appreciative.

"Probably not." Harrison answered her distractedly, back to watching the kidnappers. They were setting up cameras. "Looks like they're going to hold us for ransom. That EMP must have been extremely focused to take out only the electrical here." He watched the men work, his eyes narrowing as he noticed something on the leader.

"So they're going to broadcast our situation to the world. Surely the Flash will see it and come save us," the mayor said.

"Mr. Mayor, we cannot sit around waiting to be saved. For all we know, the Flash has already been incapacitated by these men." Harrison ended his lecture with a stern and serious gaze. "Now, I have friends in the other room who can help but they need us to create a diversion." Once more Harrison had turned his gaze to the leader. "Unfortunately, I can think of only one way to do that. Chrissy, no matter what happens and what I do, please do NOT stop me."

Tina studied her former friend. There was a seriousness and intensity in his bright blue eyes. Where had this man been for the last 15 years. "Try not to die," she recommended.

"Sound advice," he agreed with a nod. "Let's hope this work." They fell silent as Harrison watched and waited.

The leader of the group was getting ready to make some sort of broadcast announcement. Harrison waited long enough for the man to say "Greetings Central City."

"Screw you!" Harrison shouted.

"Harrison," Tina hissed.

"Chrissy, you should probably put some distance between us," Harrison hissed back. Then louder he shouted, "I want my damn watch back!" The leader glared at him over his shoulder.

"Be quiet!"

"Let us go," Harrison retorted.

"Somebody shut the damn cripple up!" From the way the man was shouting it was obvious Harrison had succeeded in pissing the man off.

"Oh sure, call me names. At least I wasn't the idiot ordering a paraplegic to stand up," Harrison shouted. One of the lackeys charged Harrison, smashing the scientist in the face with the butt of a gun. "Come on! Why don't you shut me up yourself?" Harrison shouted after spitting out some blood.

Bellowing, the leader turned and stalked towards the scientist. Once more the man's hands charged with electricity. As the man approached, Harrison tensed up, mentally steeling himself. "I will teach you respect." Harrison snorted and sneered at the man.

"Yeah, right. You can't teach what you don't know." It pushed the other man over the edge. Pulling a hunting knife he charged at Harrison.

As soon as he was close enough, Harrison reached out and grabbed the power cable he'd spotted running along the man's side. Electricity flared, the man plunged the knife and Harrison screamed. "Now Cisco!"

In the other room, the rest of the hostages had been watching what was happening on a screen the kidnappers had set up. Trembling, Cisco had tried to prep himself as he watched his boss bait the man in charge. When Harrison screamed, Cisco closed his eyes and concentrated on the headsets. All around them the criminals screamed and clutched at their ear pieces as something caused horrific feedback and vibrations. Prisoners started to overpower the distracted kidnappers. Something started to rumble and the wall closest to Cisco and the others started to tremble and shake. Suddenly there was a hole where the wall had been and the kidnapped party goers started pouring out of the building.

"Come on," Cisco said, grabbing Barry under one arm.

"Cisco, how?" Caitlin asked as Joe grabbed up Barry under the other arm.

"I'll explain at the lab," Cisco said. "Come on." The group vanished into the nights, sirens piercing through the dark and other hostages yelling and shouting. Chaos ruled until Cpt. Singh took charge and by then, team Flash was well on the way to STAR labs.

 **STAR Labs**

Joe and Iris sat by Barry's bed. Caitlin had spent nearly an hour extracting bullets and cleaning his wounds. Cisco had calmly explained to the group that he'd been told he was a meta by Eobard. They had all been remarkably understanding when he'd admitted he was afraid to tell them. Harrison had figured it out on his own and agreed to keep Cisco's secret.

"Cisco, any luck locating Harrison?" Joe asked, looking over to where Cisco was working at the computers. The group had been in touch with Cpt. Singh. He'd instructed them to all come in within the next 8 hours to give statements and reclaim their valuables. Unfortunately, he'd not had any information on what had happened to the scientist who had provided them with the plan and the distraction.

"No," Cisco said shaking his head.

"I can't feel him anymore," Judy announced. She'd come to the lab after going to relieve her babysitter. Now she stood worriedly in the middle of the cortex, wondering what had happened to her boss and her son's father.

"Is he blocking it?" Joe was holding Barry's hand. The speedster had remained unconscious through most of it.

"No," Judy said shaking her head. "It's like he just isn't there. He vanished after he attacked that man." Tears were pricking her eyes and she was starting to prowl the cortex, her son snuggled to her chest.

"We'll find him," Joe said.

"Find who?" Cpt. Singh asked, striding into the cortex.

"Cpt. Singh, any news on Harrison?" Joe asked, practically pouncing on his boss.

"Sorry, no. There were a number of injured and transported to the hospital and nobody had any identification because the kidnappers took it. The hospitals are trying to sort everyone out now. How's Mr. Allen?" Cpt Singh asked, going to the bed with the injured CSI.

"He should be up in a few days," Caitlin said. "Luckily the bullets all missed major organs. He'll need to rest and take the next few days off."

"Just a few days?" Singh was shocked and his face showed it. He'd seen how bloody Allen had been. In truth, he hadn't expected the young man to make it.

"Barry's strong," Caitlin shrugged. "Perhaps a week would be better though," she admitted.

"Tell him to take the week," Singh ordered.

"Yes sir," Joe agreed with a nod.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything about Wells," Singh added, turning to leave. He paused and turned back. "How do you suppose he caused the overload with the kidnappers headsets and the explosion to clear the wall?" Everybody looked strangely uncomfortable for a moment.

"Maybe he just hoped somebody would take advantage of the distraction he caused," Judy piped up.

"Must have been a meta or two in the crowd," Joe added. He shrugged, trying hard to look just as baffled and confused as everyone else.

"I suppose. I'll let you know if I hear about Harrison," Singh agreed. Sighing, he shook his head and trudged out. There was a silence floating over the group for several long minutes and then Judy's phone rang. Luckily she'd left it in her car during the party so it hadn't been affected by the EMP. Shifting her son to the other hip, she clicked the phone on.

"Dr. McGee!" She answered almost immediately upon seeing the caller ID.

 **Hospital**

In Central City Hospital, Dr. Tina McGee smiled upon hearing the relief in her best friend's voice. "Hello, Judy," Tina replied. "Before you ask me a million and one questions, I wanted to ask you to get a message to Detective West and the staff at STAR labs."

"Of course Tina. I'm at STAR labs now. I'll switch you to speaker." There was a pause and then, "Go ahead."

"I'm at Central City Hospital," Tina declared. "I came in the ambulance that transported Harrison."

"Is he alright?" Practically everyone asked at once.

"He's suffering from some rather severe electrical burns, and two stab wounds. One minor one to his upper thigh, and one rather serious one to his right upper abdomen."

"Can we talk to him?" The voice of Detective Joe West carried over the others.

"High Joe!" Harrison shouted with a gleeful giggle. "They gave me happy juice!" There was another fit of giggles. After a moment of silence, Harrison began to sing _Monster Mash_ at the top of his lungs. Rolling her eyes and turning away, Tina grabbed a pen before Harrison could. She knew what a doped up Harrison could do with a single marker or pen.

"Despite my warning, they administered pain medications. Harrison is flying high, so to speak," she said. "I've spoken with his doctors and once the medication has worn off in about three hours they'll release him into my care."

"That's wonderful," Joe said.

"I'm taking Rupert trick-or-treating," Harrison bellowed. This was followed by another bout of singing, this time it was _Werewolves of London_. He put a great deal of effort into the howls.

"Judy, I've had to agree to bring Harrison to your house at four tomorrow afternoon. He is adamant that he's taking Rupert trick-or-treating." Laughter carried over the line. Tina would guess some of it had to do with the release of stress and worry.

"Thank you Tina. Cisco Ramon says to tell you he's on his way with one of Harrison's manual wheelchairs. His electric is in police custody and dead because of the EMP."

"Tell Cisco no turning my wheelchair into a horse!" Harrison demanded. Shaking her head, Tina simply put a finger to her lips to try to get him to settle down.

"Dr. McGee, we're going to let you go. Sounds like you have your hands full with a drugged up Harrison," Joe said. The line clicked off and Tina turned back to her former friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was too noisy," Harrison said, his blue eyes going big. He seemed to sink down into the bed, putting one finger to his lips. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Harrison, you are a fool," Tina said with a shake of her head. "Now shut up and sleep off that damn medication. I'll make sure they don't give you anymore."

"Okay." There was a moment of blissful silence. It didn't last. "Hey Chrissy," Harrison began in a sleepy voice. She let out an exasperated sigh. "You should come trick-or-treating with us." The sentence was punctuated with a snore and Harrison was out for the count. A sad smile ghosted across Tina's face as she considered the suggestion. Maybe it was time for her to get to know Harrison again.

 **October 31st, 4pm - Judy's House**

A small party was gathered on the front porch of Judy's house. Cisco, Joe, Caitlin, Iris, and even Barry had arrived. Judy met them on the porch, immediately ordering Barry to sit down. The speedster had offered to stay and hand out candy while she took Rupert around to the other houses. Judy had a number of pumpkins out and Cisco was already absorbed in the process of carving one. Caitlin was lecturing him about proper knife holding techniques.

"So, have you heard any more from Dr. McGee?" Joe asked. He'd wanted to go check on his best friend, but he'd also wanted to stay with Barry and had to report in at the precinct. A car pulled into the driveway and Tina McGee climbed out, laughing.

"You did too," she called out. She went around to the trunk and pulled out Harrison's wheelchair, taking it over to the passenger side. There was a long pause of silence as he struggled into the wheelchair. "Shut up, I'm driving," Tina ordered. "You're injured."

"Wow, looks like a party," Harrison said as Tina stopped the wheelchair at the bottom of the porch stairs. Joe dragged Cisco away from his pumpkin and to the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Harrison," Joe greeted his friend. Leaning down, he gave him a gentle hug. "Never do that to us again you nut." A look of surprise passed over Harrison's face.

"I'm not sure I'm a hugger," Harrison grumbled.

"Tough," Joe countered. He stood and then hugged Tina McGee as well. "We were worried about both of you. The kidnappers were broadcasting to screens they'd set up in the rooms where they were keeping hostages. Nearly everyone in Central City saw you provoke that guy and then rip out his electrics."

"I'm sure if I wasn't the man who blew a hole in the city I'd be a hero," Harrison agreed. "Oh, Cisco, forgive me, but I decided against using your costume idea again."

"No problem, Harrison," Cisco agreed. He patted the older man on the shoulder. "Rupert's dressed up as a World War 2 fighter pilot."

"I know." Smiling a bit mysteriously, Harrison looked up as Judy carefully brought their 7 month old son down the steps. "Hey big man." The smile became a huge grin as he greeted his son.

"Hey, thank you," Judy said, offering a hug and depositing the cooing infant into Harrison's lap. "Do you have your shirt, hat, and plane?"

"In Chrissy's car," Harrison replied, nodding towards the vehicle.

"I'd ask you to stop calling me that, but I know it won't happen," Tina said with an exasperated sigh. "I'll go get everything. It'll be worth it to get some peace from you." Harrison stuck his tongue out at him. "Childish."

"Bossy pants," Harrison called out as Tina walked away from him.

"Harrison, you look pretty good for somebody who was electrocuted and stabbed," Barry called out from the porch. "I'd come down…"

"I'd rather you didn't," Harrison replied. "You look remarkably well for somebody who looked like a human sieve last night. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, weak. Alive," Barry replied. "Thank you. Caitlin told me you managed to get the wounds covered before you were dragged off."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're okay." Tina returned then with a captain's hat, uniform shirt, and what looked like a large WWII plane made from cardboard.

"Wait, are you going to turn your wheelchair into a fighter plane?" Cisco asked, his eyes lighting with excitement.

"Indeed. You've changed my way of thinking about the chair," Harrison agreed as he pulled on the shirt, making sure his captain's pins were positioned properly and putting the hat on his head at a jaunty angle. "I have some extra uniforms if anybody would like to join our crew."

"Count me in," Cisco said, running to the car. Tina had left the trunk open and Cisco's gleeful shouts carried to them all.

"I'll stay here with Barry," Caitlin said. Iris nodded her agreement, sitting down next to her best friend.

"I'll join you though," Joe declared, strolling over towards Cisco.

A few minutes later they were all decked out. Rupert sat in Harrison's lap, looking like a co-pilot for the World War II fighter wheelchair plane. Cisco and Joe cut handsome figures in their uniforms and there were only minor protests as Judy ordered them all around so she could take pictures. Tina, Barry, Caitlin, and Iris all watched in amusement and waved as the group set off to take the infant around to the neighbouring houses. Despite the assault on the party the previous night, it had turned out to be a lovely Halloween after all.


End file.
